sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CrusherKitty/Luper the Dragonfly Review
"There's no such thing as useless things!" -Luper Okay, I haven't done any of these in a while, I've been lazy. I essentially forgot about this blog and I still know a few people are waiting for reviews. The next one I'm doing is Luper, followed by Stark, War and Tesla. Basic Information Name: Luper of the Grinbalt Hive (Luper Grinbalt) Species: Dragonfly Ability Type: Flying Age: 17 Gender: Male Exoskeleton Color: Black with purple splotches (Yellow Muzzle) Wing Color: Clear w/ yellow tips Eye Color: Yellow Homeland: Windy Valley/Mystic Ruins Height: 11 cm Weight: Unknown, undetectable by scale Do I see it? O-originality...? YES. SIR. I LOVE YOU. '' ''Okay, seriously now. I am very interested to see how an 11cm character will work. Friends and Enemies (ask before editing ((your OC must have interacted with Luper)))Edit Friends: Harvest the Golden Jackal (AfterStory), Neutral: Enemies: Every 'Explorer' and every bug catcher ever, Harvest the Golden Jackal (Any RP taking place after/during events of Sonic Unleashed), Graph thingy Agility (Ability to time your steps, and smoothly connect movements) I'll add in the stars later _________8 Speed (Speed) Adding in Stars later on________________8 Strength (Strength) Stars absent (for now)_____________0 Dawwww. Defense (Defense) I don't have the stars ready_______________1 Evasiveness (Dodging) Error 404: Stars not found_____________8 Dexterity (Fancy Evasiveness and Agility?) No Stars________________8 Intelligence (Strategically Planning, Common Sense, Ability to do math, etc.) Magicallyhorrifying is lacking stars________4 Skill (Raw Talent in character's main skill(s) be Determined) Nope, no stars here____________ 3 Total (Total) Stars are not prevalent at this time, thank you.____________40 Logical and balanced. My love for you has just increased. (Seriously, some of the shit I see on a daily basis... Not on this wiki though) Likes, Dislikes, and Morality Morality: Lawful Good Likes: Wind, other nature, Flikies *Flickies (Sorry, had to...) Dislikes: Explorers, Pollution, Evil characters Hobbies, Obsessions, and Addictions Hobbies: Cosplay, 'Super Secret Spy Stuff' Someone draw Luper cosplaying. Seriously. I think it would be adorabru. Obsessions: Luper has no obsessions as of now Addictions: Luper has no addictions as of now Powers Luper has a number of powers that help him throughout his travels. Well, actually, only a few. Luper can shoot various kinds of poison from his mouth and tail, and his tail also includes small stingers on the ends. There's just one issue... Luper can fit in your hand! While this has quite a lot of repercussions (He carries around a tiny megaphone so people of average size can hear him) Where did he get that thing... Hm... there are also bonuses as well. Luper's size gives him substantial bonuses on any and all stealth missions, as well as a knack for any precision task involving small tools (lock picking, map marking, trap breaking etc.). Although he may have a knack with small tools, lockpicking usually requires something of Luper's size (Or larger). If he had his own tiny one, I doubt that would work either, depending on the length (Just pointing things out). Map marking and trap breaking seem acceptable. Backstory If I could sum up Luper's childhood in one word it would be: Calm. Luper and his hive A herd of dragonflies would be a 'flight' or a 'cluster'. *Totally didn't look it up, whistles innocently* have traveled all over the Mystic Ruins; but prefer to stay inside Windy Valley. A place where the Bug Catchers are few and far between, the wind is strong, but relaxing, and the weather is nice year-round. Every once-in-the-while Luper will travel around, but unless he's going to see his best (and only outside the hive) friend, Harvest, he stays far away from any city. One of his favorite places to chill at is the lost temple out in the jungle, but recently standards have required him to bring another hive-mate along. He doesn't mind, but the place has become more of a bustling city in-of-itself now that everyone knows about it. The hive is even planning to move over there soon! Hopefully Luper won't lose the wind he loves after their move. Current History After being TRICKED into kidnapping an innocent man, and because of that, basically assisting the world's destruction, Was this the thing I talked about in Harvest's Review, with the whole 'Canon-bending' thing? Yeah, refer to that, I've already said stuff about this. Luper decided to separate himself from his traitorus 'friend' (Especially considering he must have been fooled in Roleplay: AfterStory, too). He has now dedicated his life to expelling any and all evil, leaving the peaceful Windy Valley behind to do so. He's become a little wiser from the experience, however, and is a bit better at knowing a lie when he sees one. Where'd he come into contact with Harvest? Not saying having your characters involved with each other is a bad thing, just that sometimes they need a reason to come together and meet. Personality Luper loves people, and is more than happy to tag along and meet anyone he comes across, unless their morality strays too far from his! Luper has a set of particular moral rules, which he never directly states, that must not be broken no matter the cost! L-like what? List plz :3 Tiny in stature, but strong in will, whenever Luper has something to say (which is quite a lot of the time) you ARE going to hear him, and you WILL respond. Oh dayum! We got a tiny badass over here! Full of quirky ideas and a quick and creative mind, Luper will keep you entertained (and annoyed) every second you're around him. FINAL VERDICT: Luper is adorabru. I luv him. Okay, seriously, seriously now. Luper has his own identity and quite a nice backstory, with no angst or depression or any of that crap. He was an interesting (Albeit short) read. Some development here and there, some more stuffz and Luper will be more awesome than he already is. Keep up the good characters! Luper gets 8/10, balanced, original and logical, which I bloody love unless you can't tell. Category:Blog posts